One Shots Drabble challenge
by 7kstar
Summary: The challenge, create a story in 15 minutes. Strong focus on Don Eppes or with the brother moments. Humor or Drama. Feedback is appreciated!
1. Scavenger Hunt

Rating: K+ (just in case)

**Title: Scavenger Hunt**

**Word Count: 625**

Time Limit: 20 minutes…not sure how long it took.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. What else do you want me to say?**

**Drabble challenge: Using the challenge word, create a short story. Write for the time limit which is usually 15 minutes and only you are allowed to edit your work. I hope you find some measure of enjoyment…**

A crazy idea popped into my head. Not sure if it worked, but here is my attempt with the three word choices. The words were: woman, marijuana, and sheepskin.

--------------------------------------

Twelve-year-old Donnie Eppes groaned, "Mom, a scavenger hunt? I'll be a laughing stock; no one does scavenger hunts anymore."

"No you won't. Scavenger Hunts are for all ages. If it will make you feel better, you can select the next activity. How does that sound? Your father and Charlie spent some major time in creating the list and I know you don't want to hurt your little brother's feelings…now do you?" She arched an eyebrow and then smiled sweetly at her son.

Don knew when he was beaten. "Fine, but I won't promise I'll like it!"

Margaret grinned as she continued to fix dinner. Oh, the joys of parenthood, you never could satisfy everyone, especially a young boy who had a definite picture of what was cool and what wasn't. At least little Charlie hadn't entered that stage yet.

She couldn't help but smirked as she remembered watching Charlie painstakingly copy the words down on his paper. The selection process had been complicated as well and had involved numbers to help pick the correct word to be added on to the list.

First, Charlie called out a number range from the dictionary, a very painful process, according to Alan. After finding the exact page number and then narrowing it down to the number of words on a given page and finally choosing the final word.

Alan's final job was to proof read the list to double check all the words and make sure that they were appropriate before he made copies of the list.

Since Alan had had a major construction project deadline, she had only given him one little assignment. Now that everything was ready, she could enjoy the rest of the evening and just do a little relaxing.

Her schedule had been extremely hectic as well, but luckily she was an excellent manager of time. Well, tomorrow would be Don's birthday and everything would go like clock work. Seeing her son's smile would be the final reward.

--------------------------------------

Sometimes your best-laid plans go up in smoke. Alan had been preoccupied and had made copies thinking Margaret had doubled checked the list.

Don still didn't like the idea of the scavenger hunt, but when his friends has exclaimed this will be fun, Alan knew that everything would work out in the end. So imagine his surprise an hour later when the children returned and the boys started laughing and slapping Don on the back.

He wondered what the fuss was all about. Worse he couldn't figure out why Margaret was fuming and displaying a very red face.

"But Mom, I still need to get one more item on the list. See, I got the sheepskin slippers, you're my woman, and now all I need is some mar…mar-I-jua-na." As little seven-year-old Charlie struggled to pronounce the word. "So we can't quit yet. I need one more item to have all of my 32 items."

"ALAN!!!"

Alan covered his eyes as his wife screamed his name. He was in big trouble and tonight he would be lucky if he didn't have to sleep in the doghouse. Just one problem, no dog, so no doghouse.

This was one birthday party that no one would forget for a long, long time to come. "Now, honey…it will be alright, how about some cake…Charlie you do want some cake don't you?" He wondered if he would ever be able to live this one down.


	2. Tenacious

**Word count: 389**

**Time Limit: 15 minutes  
Rated –G **

**For Jels who wanted me to write more. These little stories are not in a certain order since they are based on a word and are not connected to each other.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters…but I do enjoy writing about them**

**Challenge Word: Tenacious**

---------------------------------------

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" A little curly headed boy yelled.

"Boys, boys…what are we arguing about." Margaret asked her sons as she wiped her hands on the apron.

"I told him not to cross the line…he did."

"I did not, I just ate one of the milk duds. It was on the line. I didn't cross the line." Little Charlie pouted.

Margaret looked at the ground and discovered a candy line of milk duds that covered the doorway into Donny's room. Although the line was neat and orderly, one milk dud was missing.

However, to a mother who desires order and a clean environment this was not acceptable. It wouldn't take long for the ants or other little insects to be attracted to the sweet candy.

"Donny, clean that up right now. You know better." Looking at her youngest she gently scolded, "Charlie we've talked about this. You're not to enter your brother's room unless he invites you."

"But he won't stay out. He doesn't knock." Donny started pacing, as he couldn't contain his energy any longer. "He just barges in. I'm tired of him going through my stuff."

"You have cool stuff!" Charlie looked up with a puppy dog expression.

"See what I have to put up with?" Donny could tell his mom was caving in once again. In desperation, "Mom! Maybe we should exchange him for a better model."

"Don Eppes…you apologize to your brother right now." Her voice was firm and then softens as she determined that her firstborn was feeling very frustrated. "You know you don't mean it. If something were to happen you would feel awful."

"Donny, you have to set the example." Putting her hand on his shoulder, "You want to set a positive example don't you?"

"Yes…but." Donny looked at the floor knowing he couldn't win. He also understood the fastest way out of trouble would be to agree. So he did what he always did, he clamped his emotions down and just said what they wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Now both of you get this cleaned up and then come downstairs for breakfast. Maybe we can go to a movie later." Margaret smiled as the boys cleaned up the mess and headed back downstairs. _Better change to pancakes…sometimes too much free time isn't a good thing._

_-------------------_


	3. Buddy

**Buddy** - 15 minute challenge

**Rated** – K

**Title:** Just what does buddy mean anyway?

**Characters:** Alan, Don, Charlie  
**Word Count:** 868  
**Disclaimer**: Wish I could own them, but sadly I don't.

15 Minute Drabble using the word buddy (well, it started out that way, but I had to finish it right?…I was never good at following rules, maybe that is why I teach Drama?!)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven-year-old Charlie sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Left behind again. His brother had once again shown his true colors and broken another useless promise.

Time didn't care about relationships and certainly didn't care that their moments together would soon be over. Graduation would soon separate them and Charlie worried it would be forever. He didn't believe that the fragile bond would survive the distance.

Company, fun and belonging. He just wanted to fit in somewhere. His brother obliviously didn't think about his feelings and he wondered why he kept trying to connect, to be noticed by his so-called big brother.

Gathering his nerve, he finally popped his question hoping that a discussion with his father would fill the void at least for tonight.

"Dad, why do you long for the good old days, great buddy films and TV shows?" Inquired Charlie, as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Alan glanced up from his puzzle. Taking a deep breath, "Well, the great buddies shows seem to be disappearing. I mean we use to have the 'Lone Ranger and Tonto', 'Abbott and Costello", "Martin and Lewis', 'Crosby and Hope', 'Starsky and Hutch' and even 'Tom and Jerry'."

Charlie gave a slight gasp. "But Tom didn't really like Jerry, I mean they were always chasing each other and hurting each other." As sad puppy dog eyes stared into his father's eyes expecting a good explanation for his choices.

"Think about it. Would it be the same if it were only Jerry? Sure they hurt each other sometimes, but neither can truly be alive without the other. They complete each other.

Alan leaned closer to his son and whispered, "The best thing about a buddy is you don't have to say something, the other just knows what you mean. Sometimes actions really do speak louder than words."

"Buddies in spirit even if the words aren't said, is that what you mean?" a hopeful look crossed his face as he prayed that maybe it would be possible to be a buddy to his brother.

"Yes, now I seem to remember a certain pie that wasn't finished off in the refrigerator, what do you say to a quick raid and mum's the word?"

A smile crossed his face as he joined his father in a conspiracy to eat up the leftover pie.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie cautiously walked into the dark hospital room. First, he saw his dad reading the paper. Alan greeted him with a smile and glanced over to the hospital bed.

Charlie stared at his brother. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that restlessness was still plaguing his brother even under the influence of some heavy-duty drugs.

The list of injuries would demand time to heal. "Dad, why didn't he wait until I could help him? I told him I would. Why does he feel he has to do it all on his own?"

Alan looked at both boys before replying, "You've known you're brother all these years and you have to ask?" He shook his head.

Together both responded, "Because he's stubborn." They snickered and Charlie looked away as he was afraid the laughter would turn into tears.

"I'm afraid the broken ribs will require some supervision for a few days. He'll have to stay over. Guess he won't be able to find an excuse to escape at least for a few days, right?"

Alan glanced over at his firstborn. "Hopefully he gets to go home tomorrow. Fever's down and it is a miracle that most of his other injuries are minor. I think over all he was pretty lucky and I'm just thankful you showed up when you did."

"Bad combination, being alone and climbing a ladder. I know he wanted to surprise me for my birthday, but I would have rather had a steak dinner than spending my time in the hospital." Alan walked over to Charlie and squeezed his shoulder.

Don mumbled something in his sleep but he didn't wake up.

Charlie walked over to his brother and straightened out the covers that had gotten disheveled in his agitated slumber. "I think he knows better now."

Grasping his brother's hand, he gently squeezes it. Charlie grins, as Don mumbles something else in his sleep and finally relaxes into a peaceful slumber.

Charlie almost chuckles as he remembers a certain time when he thought he and his brother would never get along. "Dad, do you remember when I worried that Don and I could never be friends. That I would never be one of his buddies?"

Alan smiled and crossed back to the lounge chair allowing Charlie to look after his older brother. Before burying his head back into his paper, "I think I might remember such a time."

"I think we got pass that, now. Of course getting my big strong brother to follow doctors orders will be difficult…but I think we can out maneuver him…if we gang up on him."

"You can count me in." Alan responded dryly. "I live for these moments."

"You know dad, I think finally get that buddies are more than words. Sometimes it is in a touch or finding your brother in pain and taking care of him without saying…I told you so."


	4. Opportunities

**Title:****Opportunities Lost And Opportunities Gained**

**Word count: 325**

**Opportunities - 15 minute challenge  
Rated – K**

**Characters: Don**

**Disclaimer: Wish I could own them, but sadly I don't.**

**Feedback would be appreciated, but thanks for reading!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don leaned back into the sofa and thought about his life while he nursed a beer._  
Amazing how smart people see things and can do things I could never imagine._

Then hearing your brother ask, "is that the face I make?" Curiosity…a desire to see yourself in someone else's eyes, as you to search for clues. Then asking, "What does that mean?"

_I don't know._ Such an unfamiliar phrase - I don't know? Something that used to turn his stomach for how could he not know, he was supposed to be the one in charge. In control.

Funny all the things that run through your head late at night in the dark by yourself. So many different discoveries in the last few years.

Finding a relationship with a brother you thought you had lost.

Creating closure in a relationship that you thought was going to be the one…the one you would spend your life with.

Finding out about his mother's love for music sort of turned everything upside down, again…in a way.

He had hated the piano lessons as a kid. Oh sure he was really good at it, and picked it up quickly, but cool guys didn't stay indoors to play the piano.

He wondered if he had known about his mother's talent if it would have changed anything.

Opportunities lost and gained. You didn't cry about the choices you made. He had done the best he could, hadn't he?

Suddenly, playing the piano had more meaning, especially performing his mother's music. As he picked out the notes and found the melody, he somehow felt connected to his mother.

His face cracked into a grin. Something shared only between them. Something they shared and for once it wasn't overshadowed by Charlie being the genius.

It was something special and just like his mother…something he explored in secret. Now it was something he wanted to discover. An opportunity that he no longer wanted to waste.


	5. Introspective Dark Don

**15 minute challenge -- ****Introspective:**

Word Count: 504

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them but for some reason Don just tugs at my muse. Enjoy.

**Spoilers for 'In Security'. **

--------------------------------

Don took a sip of his beer and allowed it to slowly burn down his throat. The hockey game couldn't distract him from the dark neighborhood. _Man, do I need something to focus on._ His mind was drifting, wondering about everything and nothing.

_Relationships, why were they so difficult?_ Leah had tempted him in ways he had never intended to pursue. Her laugh, her smile had distracted him from his job. How could he explain that? He had loved being with her and now her light was snuffed out forever, all because of him.

Sometimes in your life you have to take a moment to reflect on your choices. To take a minute to be introspective and evaluate your choices and figure out just what on earth you're doing?

He never planned on cheating on any woman. It happened, not because he couldn't control his urges, but because he found himself truly drawn to her. Some would say he was fooling himself.

If he were a woman, they would call him names like promiscuous, immoral or worse.

But he found himself only able to connect so far, before he would self-destruct and ruin everything about the relationship. Liz deserved better. Any woman deserved better, he wasn't worth it.

Leah had been so alive and vibrant. The last words he would hear over and over.

"Thank you".

_Yeah, thank you for leading the bad guy right to** my** door. Thank you for killing me. Thank you for destroying my life. Now my son is alone, all thanks to you. I'm so blessed to have known you!  
_

Don threw his beer against the brick wall and watch it shatter into pieces. It just didn't give him any pleasure. Nothing felt right. Liz deserved better…he needed to end it before he did something that caused her death as well.

How do you explain a premonition? Knowing that no matter what you do, what you try…happiness will never be something you can experience. Just waiting for something awful that will demolish your life.

You wish for it not to happen, but over and over your past shows the evidence.

_"Just wait till you are perfectly happy, and I'll strike taking away everything you love and you can do nothing to stop it."_ An imaginary voice screams in his head.

Don could almost taste it, imagine that somewhere there was someone pulling all the strings and just waiting to abolish everything he had almost achieved. Leaving him once again a failure. _Damn…even Charlie can find happiness…why can't I?_

Funny how he could only find happiness in the middle of chaos, but during perfectly normal times, he couldn't feel it.

Slowly without any emotions, he grabs a broom and a trash bag and walked over to the broken glass. At this moment, he was the broken glass and he wondered if he could ever put the pieces back together again.

He cleaned up the mess. Turned off the lights and tried to sleep. Tomorrow he had to try to find Leah's murderer, but tonight he just wished he could find the switch to turn off his mind.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Has Don cheated...I don't know...Cheryl has hinted that he hasn't always been faithful and he did see Leah behind Liz's back 4 times...I know some women that would feel he was...even if he hadn't done anything bad. Sometimes we think bad things about ourselves when we are in a dark place and they may not be true.**

**I think it fits...but if you don't you can feel I took him Out of Character. **


	6. Invention

Word Count – 360

Rated: K

I don't own them and it was the only thing I could think of to do in a 15 minutes time limit. Okay I may have cheated a little and gone over a few minutes. But I've never played scrabble. So for all the scrabble players I hope this works.

**Invention**

---------------------------------------------

Charlie stared at the word. Don smiled as Charlie had sweat pouring off his forehead.

_Scrabble, why would I let him sucker me into a game of scrabble. Okay, there has to be a word that could give me winning points or at least get into the game._ Brainstorming for inspiration. _I think of words that start with I?…I…idea…invention…oops already been used._ Staring at his letters…A…N…G…L…P…I…E

"Can't think of anything Chuck? Surely you can think of some word that starts with a few of the letters. I mean a genius should be able to come up with a few words, right?" A smug expression and huge grin covered his brother's face.

Why did Charlie feel like smacking his brother in the face. "Look could you please be quiet, I didn't talk while you picked your word." Stalling for time he sipped his drink.

Idea…idle, Ignition! Wait that won't work, don't have the letters. This is a stupid game. Who needs to know how to spell? Computers now supply spell check on most word documents. Numbers are brilliant; letters games are just plain stupid!

"Charlie, if you want I can give you a dictionary. I mean think about it, parents try to help their small children so it will help boost their self-esteem. I know that you have a hard time spelling. Shall I get the dictionary?" Don continued to tease without mercy.

Then he saw it. A word he could play. Finally. A word. Angel or it could be angle depending on his mood. He could do pie but that wouldn't give him the most points. Math seemed to be pulling stronger than angel so he played angle.

"Well, that is great Charlie you came up with a 5 letter word. Shame it doesn't work."

"What?"

"Just kidding. Well, I wouldn't be kidding if we were playing by the rules. I mean who needs a stinking time limit. Just because the time ran out doesn't mean the word couldn't count …now does it?"

Charlie couldn't help himself, his shoe went flying through the air and landed at his brother's feet. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction.


	7. Decontamination

Word count: 961

**Time Limit: lost count**

**Rated – PG for a few bad words.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters…but I do enjoy writing about them.**

**Challenge Word: Decontamination**

**----------------------------------------- **

A simple assignment. It was supposed to be a simple assignment. The alleyway from all appearances looked deserted. Don had been in the lead. David and Colby his backup were just a few paces behind. He just couldn't believe his luck.

A simple miscalculation on his part. He had heard a noise and dived for cover just as the suspect shot at his head. A series of shots back and forth and finally David and Colby had sneaked behind the suspect and taken him out of the equation. That's when Don realized his next biggest mistake and he just couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

Dear old Pepe le Pew just happened to be in the way. The smell was unbearable. Worse in trying to escape the bullet he had twisted his ankle, so moving quickly just wasn't in the cards. He had been skunked.

Don had imagined that part of his job description as Team Leader did include saving his teammates from injury…but a skunk? _How come I'm the only that got decontaminated?_ Worse now everyone was laughing…at him. The only consolation was that Charlie and Dad were out of town for a few days.

"Don, I'm so sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I swear. But who would of thought that you would find a skunk during this time of the day by the garbage dumpster." Colby turned away and covered his nose as the smell was really getting to him.

David wasn't doing much better. "Wow, today is just not your day is it?"

Don glared. Thankfully the skunk hadn't sprayed him in the face. But he was hurting and the smell wasn't helping his disposition in the least little bit. Pride might have once kept his mouth shut, but he just wasn't in the mood to play the macho man. "Look, I just want a shower, so which of you two clowns is driving me to my apartment and the other one gets to secure the scene and do the paper work."

David looked at his partner. "Well, I guess I'll take him to the apartment. He clapped Colby on the back and you get the honor of starting the paperwork after the suspect is picked up."

Colby started to protest but one word shut him up.

"I'll go with Don in the ambulance and you can pick me up later. By then the boss man might be in a mood for a few beers. First, let's get that ankle checked."

Don didn't have a choice in the matter, as he couldn't put any weight on his leg. David rushed to get a paramedic.

"Sorry but this looks like a bad sprain. Guess we will need to transport you. I'll see if we can find something that can help with the smell, maybe something else to wear."

----------------------------

Don couldn't believe that the smell. He was getting desperate. He didn't know which bothered him more, his hurting ankle and bruised ego or the horrible scent. Oh he had tried everything…every possible wise tale and solution that had been known to man to get rid of the fowl odor.

First, the tomato juice. Then it was dawn dish soap. Oh how people had sworn by it. Both had failed him miserably. Then it was toothpaste. Nope…none had worked although the aroma had gone down a bit, he still stunk.

Then Megan appeared with a large bag. "Look, I have friends who had swear this works. Their dogs got skunked…pardon the pun. If this doesn't work…I got one more technique we can try. You've got nothing to loose, or do you want to smell like a skunk for a week?"

Don had turned beat red when he looked inside of the bag. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Do you need me to help you or can you do it by yourself?"

Don decided it couldn't get any worse and if it worked…well he would deal with it later. He turned and glared at his team members. "Not a word to Charlie or my Dad or you will all pay"

"I swear that they won't hear anything from us. Right boys?" Megan replied.

Colby waited until Don had limped into the bathroom and closed the door before he had dared to ask. "What's in the bag?"

Megan smirked and whispered. "Massengill Feminine Hygiene, however if either of you two breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll kick your butts." After inhaling a deep breath, she made a decision.

"Now help me get the baking soda and see if that vinegar and baking soda mixture will remove the odor from the air so he can sleep in peace. It's the least we can do. After all it could have been one of you two in there. He's been a good sport, but I can see he's really in pain. Let's see if we can help him out instead of adding to it."

Thankfully, it did work. Colby and David had made a hasty retreat leaving Megan to make sure their boss was comfortably settled for the night.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have slept with that smell." Don whispered.

"Me either, I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Megan smiled as she realized the codeine was working.

"You don't have to stay…I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can." She chuckled as he drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help herself. He looked so innocent. She carefully covered him up and turned out the light.

Then she finished the dishes. Tomorrow, they would figure out what to do next. But for one night she would make sure her boss didn't have any more traumas to deal with.

Life had dealt a low blow, but he would survive even if his ego took a hit. She couldn't help but chuckle as she turned out the lights.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Got the idea from a friend whose dogs had had an encounter with a skunk while hiking more than once. The female product was the cure. Not sure if the other works, but here it is.

**White vinegar or hydrogen peroxide counteracts the natural oil in skunk spray. **You need to clean with something stronger than water -- something that can remove oil instead of just spreading it around. Try this popular and highly recommended mixture:

1 liter (or quart) white vinegar OR 3 hydrogen peroxide (peroxide may cause bleaching)

1/4 c. baking soda

1 tsp. dish detergent (also a de-greaser)


	8. Christmas

**Word count 763  
Rated – G.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters…but I do enjoy writing about them.  
Hopefully I captured the right feelings and it is uplifting and not depressing at the end. **

**Challenge Word - Christmas**

**--------------------------------------**

Finally another case was wrapped up and the paperwork finished. Don wearily trudged up the steps to the craftsman home. Christmas Eve at least for a few minutes more. Everyone had gone home to spend time with family, but Don hadn't had time to create plans.

In moments like this, he wished he hadn't broken up with Liz. That he had waited until after the Holidays, but in all honesty it wouldn't have been fair to either of them.

Silence greeted his ears when he stepped into the living room. He hadn't expected anything different. Charlie had announced his plans with a flourish. Alan had quietly asked Don if he had plans.

Don understood that his father was giving him an out. So he lied. Knowing that his father had a date with a certain lady and not yearning to be a third wheel.

He slipped into his old room and fell asleep in a short amount of time. He was too tired to feel anything else at this point and it gave him a small amount of comfort being at the old house instead of his apartment.

Getting up in the morning he made himself a simple breakfast. Nothing fancy. The family would gather around two. So he had some time to kill before anyone would be home.

He remembered an old recipe that his mother used to make, and felt a desire for something old, he carefully searched until he found all the ingredients. A simple batch of brownies, but one that reminded him of happier times. He really missed his mother and just sought to feel closer to her.

So since the house was empty, he walked over to the piano and started to play. He'd been practicing but he still didn't feel comfortable sharing her music with anyone else. He became so absorb in the music that he didn't hear the car doors slamming shut announcing that family members had once again arrived.

Amita's curiosity got the better of her as Charlie froze on the doorstep to the house. "Charlie, you can enter the house, it is your home, you know."

Charlie raised his hand to his mouth and made a simple of sign of quiet. "I just want to hear the music for a bit longer. Once Don figures out he's not alone, he'll stop playing. He has really improved."

Neither noticed Alan standing behind them blinking back the tears in his eyes. "I swear if I didn't know any better, I would think it was your mother playing."

Millie squeezed his arm, to lend her support and to let him know she understood. "Why don't we all go in together and listen. Maybe if we're real quiet he won't notice us? Want to give it a try."

Like little children sneaking out of the house, the foursome silently entered the house hoping against hope that Don wouldn't stop playing once he noticed their presence.

Don was so engrossed in his music that he didn't hear them enter. The smell of the brownies and the music created such a strong connection to his mother. A connection that he desperately needed at that moment.

He could almost hear her voice encouraging him to play the notes and the music flowed in a way he couldn't explain. As if her hand was guiding him in playing the selections.

After several pieces, Alan started the applause. Don turned around in shock, that he had an audience and felt absolutely embarrassed about being discovered with his secret outlet.

But Alan surprised him even more. "Don't you dare do that!" He pointed his finger at his son and crossed the room in a few steps.

With great emotion he clasped his son in an embrace. "Don, you have a rare gift, don't you dare be afraid to share it with us. I can feel her presence when you play, the music…you sound like her. Please son, play something else for us. As a Christmas gift to me."

Don returned the hug and wiped the moisture from his eyes. "Okay, Dad for you. What should I play?"

Alan tapped his son's heart, what is in here. Then he sat back at the table waiting for the serenade of music that he so longed to hear.

"How about the first song we discovered that Mom wrote." At first the piece was timid and softly haunting, but soon the music swelled bringing out the full melody.

Today wasn't a bad Christmas after all, and Don felt as if he belonged and more importantly surrounded by love.


	9. Message

One hand rested on the doorknob with the other hand frozen in midair prepared to knock but unable to announce your arrival just yet. Then you took a moment to collect your thoughts and searched for something witty to say.

Inhaling a deep breath, you firmly secured your mask on your face. Then facing the fact that delaying will only make everything that much harder, you gently rap the door and wait for a barely whispered response, "Come on in."

One step inside almost does you in. Memories flood your mind of her strength and beauty. It took every ounce of training not to break down, once you saw your mother's frail body trapped on top of the bed.

Time, so much sweet time has flown by and you hadn't even realized it.

An image is always stored in your mind of your parents. You tell yourself you have plenty of time, you'll call tomorrow. But tomorrow turned into weeks, which slipped into months, and before you know it six months have gone by before you have found the time to make a simple call.

Then embarrassment drops into the mix and you find yourself making lame excuses to delay the inevitable moment when you must face the bitter truth. No longer able to avoid the inquiries that will flood your existence.

So you brace yourself and discover tricks to keep the truth hidden from them. Telling them only edited versions, careful to conceal the details to avoid hurting them. Protecting them from the awful truths and burying a part of you in the process.

Then a call changes everything and you have to make the journey home.

"Cancer. Your Mother has cancer. Please son, she needs to see you if only for a moment." Whispered your broken father's voice.

Too much time has passed and the distance seems so wide and you wonder if you could ever cross the gap that now exist between you.

A simple smile and a offer of her hand and you rush to her side hoping beyond hope that you can be forgiven for being so thoughtless. Wanting to do anything to turn back time and to erase all the painful moments you never really intended to create in the first place.

You swallow and feel the lump in your throat that threatens to overwhelm you with emotions, so you jump to the only weapon you have to get you through the moment. Humor.

"You couldn't have gone for something simple like a sprained ankle. You didn't have to pull out the big guns to ambush me for a visit. I would have come for something simple, you know?"

She smiled and you brush the tears back refusing to allow your emotions to cripple you in this moment. Squeezing her hand, you straighten and tuck the blanket around her needing something to keep you busy so you won't break down.

"Light, you need some light in this room. Dark and dreary doesn't suit you."

Then a few words stop you in your tracks and you turn to face her.

"Don, come here" she pats a space beside her. "I need you beside me."

You comply and for a moment neither breaks the silence.

"Don, you don't know how much this means to me. I know we have always demanded so much from you. You've been shortchanged, but I do need you. I'm so grateful that you could change your schedule. How long are you staying?"

You look into her eyes and find yourself answering before you have any idea how you can make it a reality.

"For as long as you need me. I love you and you've got to fight this thing, you hear me, you got to fight this."

You find yourself in a bear hug, and you pray that somehow you can find the strength to keep it together. Then you hear the words that almost break your heart.

"Don, do you have a clue how much we all depend on you? I understand why you've been gone so long. I just want you to know, I understand."

You break the hug and you stare into her eyes. Plastering a smile on your face that you don't really feel, so that you can keep control of your emotions until you are safely tucked in your room, alone and finally able to vent them harmlessly in the late night. But for now, you smile.

A confession escapes your lips before you have time to think. "I don't know how you can understand it, when I can't even explain it. I need you to stick around; I'm not ready to let you go. You fight this and win. I need you to lick this thing."

I will as long as I can lean on you. You're my rock and don't you ever think that I'm disappointed in you."

A hand clasped your cheek. You wrap your hand over hers and embrace the love that surrounds you.

Tonight you need a miracle and you realize that you will move heaven and earth to be the rock she needs to survive. So you don't think about the consequences, you just do what needs to be done, to stay near her willing to sacrifice everything all in the name of love.

A simple message has been delivered and you feel the weight of the responsibility, but it is a burden you gladly bare and all you ask in return is a simple miracle…life.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: I really did try to put these in order but the objective is to write a short story based on the word. So I just can't keep them in order. So should I keep adding to the one shots or just do the short stories by themselves???? Feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
